snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Skellington
'Jack Skellington '''is a major character who appeared in Grim Tales. He is the brother of Grim and brother-in-law of Mandy. He is the husband of Sally and the uncle of Grim Jr. and Minimandy and is known for his high status as the Pumpkin King. He appears in Chapter 1 and returns in later chapters. He originates from the Tim Burton film, ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. Grim Tales History Jack is the brother of Grim, but wasn't meant to become the Grim Reaper. Instead he moved to Halloween Town and became the Pumpkin King there, a high rank, along with the Mayor. When Jack discovered about Christmas he also wanted to do that but failed in doing so and almsot ruined Christmas for everyone. However with the help of Sally and the others they managed to save it. After that Jack became more mature and only celebrated Halloween. He also had married Sally in the meantime, but nothing is known of them having plans to have children. From Down Below After Grim Jr. and Minimandy entered Halloween Town the theme song, This is Halloween, was playing and at the end Jack appeared out the ground to scare his niece and nephew. He succeeded to startle Grim Jr. so badly that he had to cry for his mother. Mandy then came and said that Jack was his uncle. Jack lowered himself to Junior's size and said that he had grown since last time. Minnie also introduced herself to Jack who was charmed by her manner of talking. Jack thanked his brother Grim for visiting them on this special day. At the party Jack was elegantly dancing with Minnie, which made Junior jealous again. Junior suddenly jumped onto the dancefloor which made Jack stop dancing with Minnie. Junior accidentally got tripped by Minnie and caused him to fell into a bucket of water with apples. Everyone started to laugh but Jack told them to quit, saying it wasn't April Fools. After Grim Jr. has fused with the Pumpkinator, he jumped on his skeleton horse along with Sally and followed his brother to Oogie's Manor and asked what was happening. Grim told that he will see when they arrive, but Grim already saw Minnie being taken away by the Redeemer, meaning they already were too late. When the Demon Reaper was invading Halloween Town, Jack quickly shouted to Sally to get everyone out of here to safety. Jack then fought alongside with Grim and Mandy against the Demon Reaper. Grim and Jack retreated with Mandy shouting them to get back. Right on that moment Lord Pain arrived for help, Jack wondered what the back-up plan was. Lord Pain summoned the Beast of Destruction which immediately got consumed by the Demon Reaper. But luckily Dan Phantom arrived to stop the Demon Reaper. Jack then backed up the others while fighting the Demon Reaper. After the Demon Reaper was destroyed by Dan Phantom, Jack saw the berserk Grim Jr. and questioned if it really was him. Minnie huged Junior and he returned to normal. Jack then called the others when he saw the dead body of Minnie and Nergal. In the aftermath Jack helped Dr. Finklestein with placing Minnie in a new vessel, so she could live again. After the Grim family returned home, Jack probably helped along with the rest of the residents to rebuild Halloween Town after its destruction. Appearance Jack is an extremely thin and equally tall being, his legs being over twice as long as his torso. He is a skeleton, and so his head lacks hair and sports empty eye sockets and nostrils. Strangely, his neck is solid, not showing vertebrae segmentation. His skull is similar, showing no distinction between his upper and lower jaws. His mouth is thin and wide, marked by a number of small "seams", similar to a Glascow smile. Jack is missing several teeth in a number of different places. Unlike his head and neck, Jack's hands do show joints. Jack's usual attire is a macabre black suit with white pinstripes. The top has a single white button, and a white shirt is visible underneath. His black dress shoes are bizarrely small in comparison to the rest of his body. The coat tails of Jack's coat reach to about knee-length, and he wears a large, black bow-tie shaped like a bat with several white veins in its wings and white eyes. Powers and Abilities It appears that Jack, being undead, may be immortal, and may or may not feel physical pain. At the climax of "This Is Halloween", he sets himself on fire without serious injury. He also has the ability to remove bones from his body. Jack can take off his head (to "recite Shakespearean quotations") and remove ribs to play fetch with his dog Zero. Despite this inability to feel pain, Jack reacts negatively when Sally accidentally pricks his thumb with a needle. Jack also is very flexible for being a skeleton and possesses incredible agility which makes it easy for him to climb ledges and walls. Occasionally hints are made to further powers, particularly during an episode in one of the original film's video-game spin-offs, in which he fights Oogie Boogie and his army of bugs with fire and ice magic as well as possible dark and musical magic. In the Kingdom Hearts series, he also can use dark magic. This appears to be unfaithful to the original story, as Tim Burton has stated on the audio commentary for The Nightmare Before Christmas, that Halloween Town does not possess any "magic". Origin Jack Skellington, also known as the "Pumpkin King" is the lead character in Tim Burton's, The Nightmare Before Christmas. Jack is a tall skeleton who wears a black pin-striped suit complete with a bat-bowtie. He has earned the title of Pumpkin King by being terrifying to humans. This is clearly well earned as it appears he is even able to scare the monsters that occupy the town. Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Movies Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Living Dead Category:Immortal Category:Monarch Category:Dancer Category:Skeleton Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Minor Character